Forever
by Vivere Sine Timore
Summary: One-shot of when Renee came to take Bella to Jacksonville in New Moon. Better than it sounds. PLease give it a chance! Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Song: _"Forever" by Idina Menzel

_We thought it had it all  
__We thought we'd go unscathed  
We thought our love would border on infinity_

"I don't want you." The words replayed themselves like a broken record. I felt the hole rip itself open again. I clutched my middle in a desperate attempt to hold it closed. It did no good. The pain washed over me again, but I refused to cry. I refused to be weak.

_We thought that we were free  
The world would disappear  
We left ourselves wide open and we had no fear_

I lay in my bed staring straight ahead at my wall, but saw nothing. There was no point to life anymore. All its meaning had left with the Cullens. Unbearable pain ripped through me when I simply _thought_ their name. but I still didn't cry.

_But forever came and went  
Forever stumbled through  
Forever had poor sense of time  
__and made a mess of me and you_

My door opened, and my eyes flicked over to the frame to see who was entering. I was surprised to see both Charlie and Renee standing in my doorway. My mom walked over to my bed and knelt down beside me.

"Bella, honey?" she said. I didn't respond, just stared blankly at her.

"Bella, your father and I agree that it's best for me to take you to Jacksonville," she said in a soft voice. "I think you'll like it there, lots of sun." No! I couldn't go! That was the very last place he would go! I couldn't go anywhere near a place with lots of sun!

_Forever had us fooled  
We fell for it again  
Now time is standing still  
__Forever_

My mom left my side. My eyes flew to Charlie who had begun packing my clothes. Stop! I wanted to tell them to stop packing, but my mouth wouldn't cooperate.  
_Lying next to you  
But you're already gone  
Too much has been said  
__and it can't be undone_

"Stop," I said, but it was barely a whisper. They were done packing my pajamas. Now they were moving on to my underwear.

"Stop," I whispered hoarsely again. "Stop."

_It's so hard to comprehend  
When ashes fade to dust  
__I touch your water  
__and the iron turns to dust_

"Bella," my mom said. "Please get up. Come on, you'll like it in Jacksonville."

"NO!" I finally screamed. "No! I'm not going!"

"Bella?" my mom asked startled.

_So forever came and went  
Forever stumbled through  
Forever had poor sense of time  
__And made a mess of me and you  
Forever had us fooled  
We fell for it again  
Now time is standing still  
__Forever came and went_

"You can't make me go! I'm not going!" I screamed. Charlie started packing as fast as he could.

"Bella, honey-" my mom started.

"NO!" I screamed again. "I'M NOT GOING!"

_We thought it had it all  
We thought we'd go unscathed  
We thought our love would border on infinity  
Forever was a shame  
Stole a little piece of us  
To live up to it's name was just really too much_

I marched over to the suitcase.

"I'm NOT going!" I screamed, yanking handfuls of clothes out. I threw them to the ground. I wasn't going to Florida. I didn't care what it would take. I wasn't going with my mother.

"Bella," my mom tried to soothe me, but I blocked her out.

"No," I said. Charlie took my mom's hand and led her from my room, leaving me alone again.

_Forever came and went  
Forever stumbled through  
Forever had poor sense of time  
__And made a mess of me and you  
Forever came and went  
Forever stumbled through  
Forever had poor sense of time  
__And made a mess of me and you_

I grabbed my CDs. I opened them one by one and laid them out on my bed. I picked up my Debussy CD. I looked at my reflection on the CD, then snapped it in half. I grabbed CD after CD and broke them. I never wanted to listen to them again. Ever. When the CDs lay in a pile on my bed, I grabbed my CD player. I threw it on the ground and stomped on it. No point in having a CD player if I didn't have CDs. I threw all my books to the floor and kicked them around.

I collapsed in a heap on my bed and finally let the tears fall.

_Forever had us fooled  
We fell for it again  
Now time is standing still  
__Forever came and went  
Oh I thought we had it all  
Oh oh oh I thought we had it all  
__Every day until the end  
You & me, oh._


End file.
